wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Love O'Clock
|composer = 어벤전승 |arranger = 어벤전승 |previous = "Dreams Come True" |next = "Renaissance" }}"Love O'Clock" (Korean: 호두까기 인형, hodukkagi inhyeong) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the second track on their fourth mini-album Dreams Come True which was released on February 27, 2018. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 바로바로 Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic 점점 다가와 모든 게 다 바뀌어버린 마법의 세계 시작되는 Love love love O’clock 오늘밤은 날날 지켜줘 짜릿한 네 손을 잡고 날아봐 Fly fly 기다렸던 시간이 왔어 비밀스럽게 (Secret) 몰래 Wake up, wake up 오늘밤이야 (Follow) 들리네 이상한 소리 뭘까 끌리네 조금만 더 다가가 볼까 어머나 밤하늘에 하나 둘씩 깨어나 (Idols) 전부 꿈인가 현실인가 헷갈려 (이게 뭐야) 눈을 뗄 수 없는 네가 나에게 (말을 해) 우리가 만날 시간이야 바로바로 Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic 점점 다가와 모든 게 다 바뀌어버린 마법의 세계 시작되는 Love love love O’clock 오늘밤은 날날 지켜줘 짜릿한 네 손을 잡고 날아봐 Fly fly 어떻게 널 놓칠 수 있어 내 손 꼭 잡아 좀더 Wait up, wait up 오늘밤이야 (기다려 온) 꿈속 깊이 잴 수 없는 이상한 세계 조금만 더 기다려 볼까 언제까지 너만을 너만을 밤하늘에 하나 둘씩 깨어나 (Idols) 전부 꿈인가 현실인가 헷갈려 (이게 뭐야) 눈을 뗄 수 없는 네가 나에게 (말을 해) 우리가 만날 시간이야 바로바로 Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic 점점 다가와 모든 게 다 바뀌어버린 마법의 세계 시작되는 Love love love O’clock 오늘밤은 날날 지켜줘 짜릿한 네 손을 잡고 날아봐 Fly fly 네 손을 잡고 저기 하늘 높이 모두가 놀라도록 Keep on rolling 도시의 불빛들이 안보여 Hey 너와 둘만 가득한 밤 Bam blah bam 심장이 불안한 맘 벌써 Huh 끝나면 Oh no 한 바퀴만 더 돌자 Na na Zzz 몽롱해 나 마법이 풀리고 나는 또 다시 이대로 잠들긴 싫어 제발 가지마 지지마 날 위해 영원히 Love with you 바로바로 Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic 점점 다가와 모든 게 다 바뀌어버린 마법의 세계 시작되는 Love love love O’clock 오늘밤은 날날 지켜줘 짜릿한 네 손을 잡고 날아봐 Fly fly |-| Romanization= barobaro Twe twe twe twelve O’clock Tic tic jomjom dagawa moden ge da bakkwi-eobeorin mabeobe segye sijakdoeneun Love love love O’clock oneulbam-eun nalnal jikyeojweo jjarithan ne son-eul jabgo nar-abwa Fly fly gidaryeotdeon sigan-i wat-eo bimilseurobge (Secret) mollae Wake up, wake up oneulbamiya (Follow) deulline isanghan sori mweolkka kkeullide jogeumman deo dagaga bolkka eomeona bamhaneure hana dulssik kkae-eona (Idols) jeonbu kkum-inga hyeonsil-inga hetgallyeo (ige mweoya) nun-eul ttel su eomneun nega na-ege (mal-eul hae) uriga mannal sigan-iya barobaro Twe twe twe twelve O’clock Tic tic jomjom dagawa moden ge da bakkwi-eobeorin mabeobe segye sijakdoeneun Love love love O’clock oneulbam-eun nalnal jikyeojweo jjarithan ne son-eul jabgo nar-abwa Fly fly eotteoke neol nochil su it-eo nae son kkok jab-a jom deo Wait up, wait up oneulbam-iya (gidaryeo on) kkumsok gip-i jael su eomneun isanghan segye jogeumman deo gidaryeo bolkka injekkaji neoman-eul neoman-eul bamhaneure hana dulssik kkae-eona (Idols) jeonbu kkum-inga hyeonsil-inga hetgallyeo (ige mweoya) nun-eul ttel su eomneun nega na-ege (mal-eul hae) uriga mannal sigan-iya barobaro Twe twe twe twelve O’clock Tic tic jomjom dagawa moden ge da bakkwi-eobeorin mabeobe segye sijakdoeneun Love love love O’clock oneulbam-eun nalnal jikyeojweo jjarithan ne son-eul jabgo nar-abwa Fly fly ne son-eul jabgo jeogi haneul nop-i moduga nolladoreuk Keep on rolling dosi-ui bulbahdeul-i anboyeo Hey neowa dulman gadukhae bam Bam blah bam simjang-i bol-anhan mang bolsseo Huh kkutnaman Oh no han bakwiman deo dolja Na na Zzz mongnonghae na mabeob-i bolligo naneun tto dasi idaero jamdeulgin sireo jebal gajima jijima nal wihae yeongwonhi Love with you barobaro Twe twe twe twelve O’clock Tic tic jomjom dagawa moden ge da bakkwi-eobeorin mabeobe segye sijakdoeneun Love love love O’clock oneulbam-eun nalnal jikyeojweo jjarithan ne son-eul jabgo nar-abwa Fly fly |-| Translation= Right away, Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic, come closer Everything has changed in this magical world It’s starting, Love love love O’clock Protect me tonight Holding your electric hands and fly fly The time I’ve been waiting for has come secretly (secret) Without knowing, wake up, wake up, tonight’s the night (follow) I hear a strange sound, what is it? I’m being pulled Should I go closer? Should I take a look? Oh my Waking up one by one in the night sky (idols) Is this a dream or reality? I’m confused (what is this) I can’t take my eyes off of you (you’re telling me) It’s time for us to meet Right away, Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic, come closer Everything has changed in this magical world It’s starting, Love love love O’clock Protect me tonight Holding your electric hands and fly fly I can’t lose you, hold my hand tight A little more, wait up, wait up Tonight’s the night (been waiting for this) In my dreams, I can’t measure the depth of this strange world Should I wait a little more? Until always, only for you Waking up one by one in the night sky (idols) Is this a dream or reality? I’m confused (what is this) I can’t take my eyes off of you (you’re telling me) It’s time for us to meet Right away, Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic, come closer Everything has changed in this magical world It’s starting, Love love love O’clock Protect me tonight Holding your electric hands and fly fly Holding your hand and flying high in the sky So everyone is shocked, keep on rolling Till we can’t see the city lights Hey, this night is filled with you and me bam blah bam, I feel anxious Already, huh, if it ends, oh no Let’s just go one more round, na na Zzz I feel hazy The spell is undone But I don’t wanna fall asleep Please don’t go, don’t sleep For me, forever, love with you Right away, Twe twe twelve O’clock Tic Tic, come closer Everything has changed in this magical world It’s starting, Love love love O’clock Protect me tonight Holding your electric hands and fly fly Trivia *The translation of the Korean title is "Nutcracker" and the intro of the song is an extract from the famous The Nutcracker which is a two-act ballet scored by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, who also scored Swan Lake and Sleeping Beauty. Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Dream Your Dream Category:Music Category:Songs